


Make A Wish

by Bushee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz and simon - Freeform, Baz is just a depressed bean, Don't worry there's Simon to the rescue, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magicalness, POV Penelope Bunce, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Roommates, SnowBaz, Spells & Enchantments, Suicide Attempt, The Mage and his A+ parenting skillz, Wands, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, Why are you actually reading my shit, forest fire, simon and baz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushee/pseuds/Bushee
Summary: A retelling the forest fire scene where Baz went in to his suicidal rage. More Simon and Baz though.Also Dev, Niall and Penny ;)





	1. Fire and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my shitty retelling of the fire scene (not really a retelling, it's basically the same storyline...) so I hope you enjoy ;)

**Simon**

The flames were getting out of control. Where did Baz’s sudden suicidal rage come from? Simon didn’t have a clue. All he knew was that this was absolutely insane, and Baz wasn’t about to kill himself. 

**Baz**

Baz kept telling himself that this wasn’t how he was going to go out, but a place in the back of his mind kept whispering the same thing. 

_I’d rather die than be the death of Simon Snow._

He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t even a little bit in love with Simon for the majority of six years. Crowley… six years of thinking about those clear blue eyes, and tufts of bronze curls. Yeah -no. He couldn’t keep up this act. He’d rather die. 

**Simon**

“Baz! Use your wand and get rid of these fires! What’s your problem anyways?” This probably was not the best way to stop Baz from killing himself…

He was in tears. Looking at Simon. “Nobody’ll give a bloody damn if I die Snow! Now leave. Get away from here. These flames aren’t meant for you!” More tears. He had to shout over the roaring flames engulfing the trees. “Go Simon!” Baz spelled more flames. 

“Baz!” Simon had to shout too. “What is the meaning of this?” Simon stepped towards Baz, and the flames. 

Baz’s head whipped around. “Why are you still here? Bloody hell Simon!” He pointed his wand at the flames. **“Make a wish!”** The flames died down and Baz collapsed against a tree, his body racked with sobs. 

**Baz**

He couldn’t let Simon die in those flames. When he refused to leave, Baz found himself with no choice but to spell them away. God -was he crying? In front of Snow? Crowley knows he’d never hear the end of this. 

“Baz?” Simon touched his shoulder and Baz started crying harder. He looked up at Simon. “Go fucking tell the Mage Simon.” Baz growled. He’d let all of this out now. He was done hiding in his own shit. 

“What do you mean Baz? I have no clue what you’re getting off about. I know I’ve been a bitch to you for the years we’ve been roommates, this year no exception, but I’m still your friend.”

 

“Oh don’t start with that fucking bull shit Snow. Just so you know,” Baz turned so he was looking at the tree he knelt by. “I’ve been hopelessly in love with you for six years.” He was full on sobbing now. What the hell? Why couldn’t he go a few fucking minutes without completely breaking down in front of Snow?

“Baz…” Simon breathed. Crowley, was that all the damn boy was capable of saying? Baz cut him of anyways. “I can’t bear the thought that I have to kill you -or you me. I. Can’t. Fucking. Do it. I love you.” Simon pulled Baz into an embrace and he started crying into the crook of Snow’s neck.

Baz tried pushing away. “Try me with that shit Snow. I know you’re going to go running to the Mage after this.” He pushed away from Simon.

“Oh, and while you’re at it, go tattle to the Mage that I was one of the babies in the nursery during the vampire attack. The only one turned.” What was he doing? Simon didn’t even know Baz was a vampire until now. He really was a bloody idiot.

**Simon**

_“Fuck_ , Baz. All of my fucking vampire jokes and remarks got to you didn’t they?” Simon couldn’t wrap his head around all of this. Baz, his snarky roommate had been in love with him for six years? That would’ve driven Simon to shoot himself. Hiding such a thing as love for six years. 

Baz cleared his throat. “You want the truth Simon? Yeah, your bloody vampire jokes got to me. It wasn’t just the fact that I was turned that made them hurt. It’s the damn fact that you think I’m a monster. All of those times I’ve been in love with you… I still fucking am. I think I always will. I can’t allow myself to love anyone but you and I don’t want to live with that.” 

Simon was in tears now too. The thought never crossed his mind that anyone, not even Agatha (when they were still together) could have so much love in their hearts for any one person. Simon couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that it was Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch who had all of this love for him. Baz acted like a bitch because of the shit he was going through. The shitstorm caused by him. Simon Snow. 

“I love you Baz.” He spoke the words because they’d always been there. He hadn’t known they were there, or processed what he’d just said. Some part of him had always loved Baz. 

Baz was looking up at him like a deer in headlights. His grey eyes widened -beautiful grey eyes, now that Simon actually paid attention to them. His mouth open and shut, but Simon wasn’t going to take back what he’d said. He did love Baz and he didn’t want to deny it. 

When Baz spoke it was nearly inaudible. Simon figured Baz was talking more to himself than anyone else. “I’ve wanted to hear those words for six years.” He muttered. Simon knelt down next to him and stroked his hair. “I think I did too,” Simon started. “I just didn’t know I wanted to hear it until now.”

Baz laughed. “Fuck Simon, you’re going to make me cry again.” He groaned. Simon didn’t know how he hadn’t realized how cute Baz was. Because Simon was losing his shit right about now. Losing his entire self in that perfect smile.

Simon leaned in and kissed Baz.

**Baz**

Six years of waiting and Baz was not complaining. This is why he loved and is in love with Simon. With this kiss, he gave Baz what he’d waited six years for -and he gave him six years worth of it. Simon and Baz both were breathless when they broke apart. 

“I’m sorry Baz. For everything. I can’t even begin to recognize the shit you went through because of me.” Baz didn’t know what to say to that, so he pulled Simon in again. Not for a kiss, but a hug. Sometimes words aren’t enough to portray love. They just held each other, the two of them.

Life isn't always great, it can be quite bad at times, but right now Baz realized that life was being more than good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a Spotify playlist I made for Baz... hehe. It has a bunch of songs I think Baz would listen to when he wants to get depressed about Simon! Here is the link to it:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/lanzilotta56/playlist/5MCbMKp2Y1M5mGSUklBdPx?si=z4I8K6LXQCCopu1D3Ec9Ig
> 
> I sure had lots of fun making the playlist and I'd love to hear what you think of it!


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous day's events, Simon has trouble sleeping, trying to wrap his head around such a thing as love, and from one named Baz Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo so I decided to try a bit of a different writing style from the previous chapter. 
> 
> LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!

**Baz**

I must admit it is quite difficult to find sleep when Simon Snow is in the other bed next to you. Eight years of this and somehow I am not yet a sleep deprived zombie. Except right now I know that he’s crying. I can hear it -he’s doing his damn best to hide it but it just comes out as broken sobs. He must think me asleep. 

It’s quite upsetting actually, to find out he is sobbing after we shared what I thought was a particularly wonderful evening. Perhaps I was wrong to assume that Simon enjoyed kissing me. Mm... I probably was wrong. It’s a damn shame if that’s true. 

I lean over so I’m facing his bed. All I can do is hope that he’s listening to me at this point because I’m looking at his back.

“I love you Simon.”

Not like he was going to hear me anyway. I figured that I might as well throw in his first name, Simon. I’m so fucking in love.

**Simon**

I guess you could say that I’m emotional. A sobbing mess. Mostly because of how badly I must’ve fucked up Baz’s life. Just to know that he didn’t have to act the way he did all of these years is enough to break me. Baz was just being defensive. I hope to God that he can’t hear me right now, he doesn’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve him.

**Baz**

The crying is getting louder... He’s so precious. I can’t stand this any longer so I tell him again.

“I love you Simon.”

I turn back around to face the wall, he probably wants some time to himself, and sleep. Though it seems that may not happen very soon.

**Simon**

_I love you Simon_

I just barely caught it over what must have been very loud sobs. I turn my head around to find Baz turning towards the wall. My chest gets heavier as I recall his words. He heard me this entire time. I’m still not used to this new Baz, the one who cares, the one who isn’t constantly sneering and scowling… _the one who loves me._

He deserves a whole lot more than this damn life gave him. _Fuck it,_ I think as I lie down beside Baz and slip my arms around his chest. I tug him towards me until his back is to my chest and I can feel his heartbeat on my fingertips. I lean forward so my mouth is in Baz’s hair, his lovely jet black hair. “I love you Baz.” I breathe. He leans his head back until it rests on my shoulder. “Simon.” He mutters. 

“Hm?” I reply. He smirks at me. “Not a question... Simon.” I can’t fucking help myself sometimes. I pull him towards me until our lips are pressed against each other. His hands are in my hair and I trace my thumb along his jawline. He pulls away just slightly, our lips hovering not far from each other. 

He just looks at me. Baz runs his fingers across my freckles, sending shivers down my spine. The moonlight cascades through the curtains, illuminating Baz’s beautiful grey eyes. I guess we’re just looking at each other now. I look everywhere, but my gaze returns to those wonderful eyes. “Beautiful.” I mutter. We’re still inches apart, and Baz closes that distance after hearing me. I’m melting. 

**Baz**

My life is bloody perfect. Simon called me beautiful and crowley, I fear I may faint. So I bring my lips to his again and show him how much that means to me. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_. It’s the only thing rattling around inside my brain. “Fucking hypocrite.” I whisper. Simon smiles and buries his head in the crook of my neck. I groan. “Shit, I’m so fucking in love with you.” I lift his head from my neck so he’s looking at me. “You know that right?”

“It’s hard to believe,” He smiles. “I was telling myself that all night, and I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that you dealt with all of my shit, and still loved me through it all.” Our breathing filled the room, along with silence. I find my tongue not shortly after. 

“How long Simon?” I rub my thumb across the inside of his wrist. “I think I always knew, it was just a thought buried in the back of my mind. Every time I went out looking for you when you didn’t show up at campus, it was because I was worried -I knew that, I just never thought about why I was worried.”

“Don’t cry again.” I can’t stand it when he does that. His bottom lip quivers and it makes my heart implode in on itself. “Please.”

**Simon**

We’re kissing again and I love it. I can’t get close enough to Baz. His hands are on my lower back, Keeping me pressed against him. My legs are wrapped around his middle and my hands on the back of his neck. He groans in to the kiss and it makes me want to stay here, in his arms, forever.

**Penelope ******

****

I fucking did it. I’ve been trying to get in to the boys dorms at night for years and _I finally fucking did it_. Simon will never have a clue how I did it. Sometimes I just get these moods you know, where I want to see my best friend in the whole world.

I’ll make it quiet, I know Baz has these pissy moods all the time. He’ll probably tattle on me if Im found out. But fuck it, because _yes bitches,_ I made it into the boys dorms at night. I’m not even going to use a spell on the door because Simon Snow is too damn precious to actually lock doors.

I open the door and _Holy fuck_. They didn’t hear me. Tears are running down Simon’s face, or at least they were. Now he looks pretty content to be kissing Baz. Well, they’re kissing each other I should say. They’re actually kinda cute if I’m being honest with myself. Baz wipes away Simon’s tears with his thumb. That’s all I needed to see before quietly shutting the door and turning around.

I sprint down the hall on quiet feet. Soon I’m out of the building and back into my room. My roommate isn’t here -thank God. I sink back against the door, resting my head against it with a sigh. 

All I can think is _tomorrow will be interesting._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps* Congratulations, you have made it through my shitty chapter. 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS ON MY FIRST CHAPTER THEY MADE MY DAY! :P


	3. Flourishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confronts Simon about his relationship with Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Baz is just a little bean. Penny is gonna sort shit out with Simon and here we go! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos by the way! It means the world to me :P

**Baz**

The sun streams through our window and hits the beautiful sleeping face of Simon Snow. I lean on my elbow and look to the bed across from me. I must be truly fucked seeing to the fact that I’m smiling softly. 

Classes start soon and Simon is quite a princess when it comes to getting ready in the morning, so though it pains me, I’ve got to wake him up. I’m not sure how to go about this, so I tuck a stray curl behind his ear, which pops right back out to where it was. He starts to stir though, cracking open his eyes to find a pair already staring back.

“Morning.” I say. He closes his eyes and yawns, stretching his arms behind his head. “You’ll never be ready in time if your in bed this long, I know you’re pretty ass likes to look it’s best for the Mage.” I smile, preparing for a slap. Instead Simon smirks. “Just not used to a wake up from you, that’s all.”

As he sits up, the covers pool around his waist and I must say I was a little flustered to meet a bare chest. _Oh fucking Crowley._ I know I’m staring, but I couldn’t give a bloody damn at the moment seeing as to what’s in front of me. 

**Simon**

Baz has been staring at my chest for a while… His shoulders shake with uneven breaths and I’m not to sure what I should say. I reach up and put a hand on Baz’s shoulder, he snaps out of it and meets my eyes. He looks too fucking innocent right now, looking at me with these scared, stormy grey eyes. 

“Sorry.” Baz breathes. I squeeze his shoulder. “You’ve seen me shirtless before, Baz.” He looks down. “We’ve been roommates for nearly eight years.” I say.

“Simon,” His voice wavers. “I just never thought this would happen. All of those years of saying that I hated you, I was saying that for me, too. I was trying to convince myself. I was living a lie, every day, I tried to get you out of my head. You should know that it never fucking worked, Simon.” He started wiping at his eyes, still looking down at the bed.

“I couldn’t get past the fact that I thought you were beautiful. Not just in appearance,” He gestures in my general area. “Though your appearance is stunning too. I couldn’t get past what a beautiful person you were. None of my lies could convince myself otherwise.”

How the hell is he able to reduce me to this so fast. I hug him, but I feel him tense up immediately, so I pull away. I find him looking at my chest again, but his gaze shifts up to my eyes so fast I nearly missed it. “Baz,” I take his face in my hands. “You can touch me.” I kiss him softly. He kisses back immediately and I find his hands on the small of my back. 

**Baz**

Why do I lose my shit every time Simon speaks these days? I think my consciousness left me when Simon says “You can touch me.” with such love in his voice. Then he has the fucking audacity to kiss me. And _Oh Crowley,_ kissing Simon has never made me feel like it has now. 

All that I can think is _I love him so damn much_ until we break apart. Our foreheads are still together. He smiles at me, and who am I to not smile back? 

“Remember that I love you.” He breathes. I peck him on the lips again before he gets up and begins getting ready for classes. While he showers I put on my Watford uniform and brush my teeth. We still have just over a half hour until we should head down for breakfast. The bathroom door cracks open and Simon pokes his head out. His curls are clinging to his forehead, water dripping down his face. “Hey Baz could you grab me my uniform shirt?”

I find him his Watford shirt and hesitate before handing it to him. “Simon?” I say. He opens the door fully and steps out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist. “Yeah?” He looks concerned. “What does this mean for us? No one knows about what we have and I’m not sure if you wanted to tell anyone yet and I’m not sure if this means we’re uh…” 

He puts his hands on the back of my neck and kisses me deeply. “Boyfriends.” He breathes on to my lips. I smile on to his. I pull him closer into my embrace. “Do you want to tell anyone?” He asks me. I have to think for little bit before answering. “If you want to, I’m all for it. My only concern is the Mage, I don’t want anyone coming between our love, Simon.” I can’t fucking get enough of kissing Simon so I do again, it’s slower this time. Sweet. “Get some clothes on.” I tell him, then turn away. 

**Simon**

Once I’m dressed I find Baz sitting on his bed. His head is tipped back, leaning against the headboard. His eyes are closed, Baz looks so peaceful. I saunter over to where he sits on his bed and put my hand on his forearm. His eyes snap open and then soften when he lays eyes on me. I sit on his lap and let my head rest on his chest. His hands run through my curls and I nearly purr. 

Then Baz makes a strange whimpering sound and wriggles out from underneath me. “What’s the matter?” I ask, a little concern coating my voice. His cheeks are turning quite a magnificent shade of pink for a vampire. “Uh..” I grab his wrist and force him to meet my gaze. Baz flicks his eyes downwards and I give him a confused look.

“Baz…?” He looks really uncomfortable now, but I’m growing more confused. He groans and looks up at the ceiling. “Do you need me to spell it out for you Simon?” He says in nearly whisper. “Uh, I don’t know what just happened, so that would be rather helpful actually.” I say. He groans and mutters _“Fuck me.”_ under his breath. I can’t help but laugh at whatever is making him this uncomfortable. He pulls me onto his lap again and then I realize what his little ‘issue’ was. I let out a little whimper and realize he’s biting his bottom lip.

I kiss his forehead and smile. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about that.” His hands are on my hips. “It’s fucking embarrassing.” He says. I shift a little bit in his lap and his hands squeeze my hips, he tenses. I look at him and his eyes are wide. “Baz, there’s nothing wrong with being attracted to me.” I stroke his hair. “Let’s get downstairs for breakfast.” I climb off of his lap and help him up. He still seems slightly embarrassed, looking everywhere but my eyes. “Fucking _stop _Baz. I don’t give a shit about what happened. It makes me glad if anything, to know I make you aroused.” He hugs me. “Thanks,” He says. “I love you so damn much.” Then we go to breakfast.__

____

____

**Penelope**

The two of them walk into breakfast together and I smile to myself. Then they part ways, like they always do. Simon sits across from me as usual. I’m thinking about how you bring up the fact that you know that your best friend was snogging their roommate/vampire/sworn enemy and you saw it happen in front of your face. If anything, Simon is the one who’s fucked not me, so I jump straight to the point. 

I narrow my eyes at him. “What a sly, sly little bitch you are Simon.” He’s chewing on his scone, but he looks worried. Simon swallow his scone and looks at me. “What?” He says. “You fucking snogged Baz.” I say, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, if he wants this to stay quiet, which I assume he does, I’m willing to do that for him at the least. His face goes pale and he looks back down at his plate.

“Si?” I didn’t really give this any thought now did I? I thought they might’ve gotten drunk or something, which is still fairly possible going by the way Simon looks right now. I am one to speak my mind though, so I suggest it. “Did he-” Simon cuts me off. “Can we talk about this somewhere else please?” I feel a tinge of pity for him as he glances around the room in search of anyone paying attention. I catch Baz stealing a glance at us, but he quickly turns away. 

Simon looks at the clock. “We have about twenty minutes until class starts, come to my room.” We race in to Simon/Baz’s room and I make myself comfortable on Baz’s bed. Simon’s biting his nails. He never does that. “HowthefuckdidyoufindoutPenny?” He has this wild look in his eyes I’ve never seen. “Well,” I start. “I snuck in to the boys dorms last night looking for you, and when I open your door, which you really should lock-” 

Simon gets up from the bed. _“Fuck.”_ He says. I really can’t read his emotions right now. “Simon, I understand that you two were drunk, or he cast a spell on you or-” Simon punches the wall _“Fucking shit, Penelope.”_ He takes in a shuddering breath. “No one was supposed to know this yet, n-not even my best friend, but we’re in love, Penny. I love Baz.” 

I can hear him crying, and his shoulders are shaking from where his head rests against the wall. “Simon…” I walk over to where he stands and lay a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to say anything. I’m uh- happy. Happy for you two.” Simon peeks over his shoulder so he’s looking at me. “Don’t lie to my face Penny.” He wipes his cheeks, where tears are still streaming down his face. “I’m sorry Simon. If the both of you are happy, so am I.”

**Baz**

The second Penny and Simon get up I know something is up. I can tell by the way Penny is looking at Simon, and the general panicky way that he’s acting. They leave the cafeteria and not shortly after I tell Dev and Niall that I left something in my room. I follow far behind them, and I did guess correctly. They shut the door to our room and I stick around to find out what’s going on.

From a little bit of listening it is apparent that Bunce was in our room last night. I listen again. “-but we’re in love, Penny, I love Baz.” It is also apparent that Simon has been reduced to tears. I must say that I’m quite infuriated to learn that Bunce had assumed we were drunk, or even better, _I cast a fucking spell on Simon to make him kiss me._ I’m fucking appalled at the fact that she made Simon -even if it was unintentionally, feel like shit for all of this. 

Once again I listen. It’s Simon talking. “Baz went through hell for nearly six years trying to hide how he felt about me. It makes me feel like a complete dick all the time. The only reason he acts the way he does Penny, was to hide the pain.” He’s still crying, and I really want to hug him. So I open the door and do just that.

“Baz!” He says. I stroke his hair. “Shhh, It’s okay love.” Penny has her arms crossed, but is smiling at the two of us. It’s not a mocking smile, it’s a quite content one if I do say so myself. Penny looks at me. “I’m…” She chews her bottom lip. “I’m sorry. For Everything. I’m sure that you heard all that I just said, but just know that if I had any idea of what you went through, and all for love, I never would have said anything like that.” 

I look down at Simon, who is clinging to my shirt, His head in the crook of my neck, and smile, then look back up at Penny. “You are forgiven, Bunce.”

“You two are cute. I’ll let you spend the last ten minutes before classes alone.” She smirks and shuts the door behind her. Simon sniffs and kisses my cheek. “I love you.” He says. I carry him to the bed and we sit down. “I’m glad you told Bunce about me.” I tell him. Simon grabs my hand and squeezes. “You underestimate your charm, Baz.” Then he rests his head on my shoulder. Today’s classes can go to hell for all I care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Simon and Baz honestly own my ass so I decided to write this...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. What a wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz go public. Dev and Niall reveal something to Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of this work! *tears* I started losing inspiration for this fan fiction after I began writing another Snowbaz fan fiction that people are really enjoying... If you are interested in reading that one... click my profile and you will see a work titled _**Into The Woods**_
> 
> I was low-key getting depressed listening to Viva La Vida while writing this.... also at the end of this chapter I will link a Spotify playlist I made for Baz ;) now for the last time in this fan fiction, enjoy!!!

**Baz**

The sun pokes through the window when I wake up. This morning is different from a lot of other mornings though, because Simon isn’t sleeping in his bed, _he’s in mine._

I smile to myself. Simon’s face is snuggled in between my shoulder blade and my neck, breathing softly, peacefully. He shifts slightly in my arms, and I start to run my hand through his curls. 

When his eyes crack open, Simon smiles and leans in to my touch. “I love you.” He breathes, before lifting his head up to my face. “I love you too.” I say. Simon leans his forehead against mine, his breath tickles my jaw. I cup his face in my palms and we kiss. 

Simon makes a move to get up and pats my bicep. “Come on, we already missed classes yesterday, today we’ve got to go.” I sigh, but get up and begin to change from my t-shirt in to my uniform one. 

Simon’s eyes lock with mine, and his eyes widen. “O-oh.” I realize that we’ve never changed in front of each other, at least not before we were together. Changing in front of each other feels strangely intimate, and I hadn’t really given any thought to what I was doing. I grab my uniform and walk towards the bathroom.

Simon stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder. “Stay, Baz.” I turn back to him. “Sorry, I wasn’t really giving any thought to what I was doing.”

Simon takes me by the back of my neck and kisses me deeply. I don’t know how this boy can do so many things to me when he’s like this. He speaks in a hushed tone, our faces inches apart.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable around me, Baz.” Simon rubs his thumb along my cheek, giving me goosebumps all over my arms. 

Once I have my uniform on, I feel Simon’s arms snake around my waist, and he leans his chin on my shoulder. “Baz?” I lean back in to him. “Hm?” 

“I want to tell people about us.” I slither out of his grip and turn so we’re face to face. “I do to, Simon.” He smiles. “Is today at breakfast okay?” I ask. He nods. 

**Simon**

When Baz agreed to tell everyone attending Watford we’re together, I didn’t exactly prepare for what was coming. 

We walk in to the cafeteria, and Baz stands on one of the empty tables. I wait silently beside him, not standing on the table, but close enough that I could add to what is being said. Baz insisted that he do the majority of the talking, and I wasn’t exactly eager to, so I agreed. 

Baz clears his throat. “Pardon the interruption, Watford.” I don’t know how he’s able to do this so calmly. I’m nervous just hearing him speak. “I hope you’re all having a delightful breakfast, really.”

Everything is silent now. Penny is the only one here who seems to know what’s going on… Dev and Niall are still munching on their food, but definitely paying attention. I become aware of just how many eyes are on the two of us.

“Simon and I wanted to inform you of something before you continue your day.” Baz reaches a hand out for me, I take it and step up onto the table next to Baz. “Simon and I have been dating for a while and are very much in love.” He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and think about how I love him so Goddamn much.

“Now, if any of you have any particular issues with this, I will kindly ask you to fuck off.” Then Baz hops off the table, our hands still intertwined. He leans down to kiss me, still very much in the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone is still very much watching us.

_And I love it._

I love that everyone can see us, because Baz is my happiness.

I take his hand, and we stride out of the cafeteria, fingers intertwined. “We did that.” I say. Baz smirks. “Yeah, we did.” He says.

**Baz**

I turn around at the sounds of running behind us. 

Shit. Dev and Niall are charging after us. Simon drops my hand and looks at me with wide eyes. “Get to our dorm, Simon. You don’t deserve to deal with their shit.” I’m so fucking thankful when Simon doesn’t protest and continues down the hall. 

When Simon has disappeared, I turn around and start speed walking in the opposite direction of Dev and Niall. Sadly, I feel a hand on my shoulder not shortly after, so I stop in my tracks. 

“...Baz.” Niall says. I don’t turn to look at them, because goddamn it I’m already crying. I should never be forced to pick between my two best friends and the love of my life. 

Dev and Niall walk to my other side so I’m facing them. They glance at each other for a second. 

Then they hug me. I immediately wrap my arms around my friends, then start crying harder because my body can only take so much love. I’m smiling through my tears though. “I fucking love you guys.” I say.

Thank God they don’t take that the wrong way. Dev pulls back and looks at me. “Mind if we chat in our dorm for a bit?” I nod and follow them up to their room. 

The three of us plop down on Niall’s bed, me in between the two of them. “So…” Niall starts. “How long have you loved Simon?” 

“For years. I’m- I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you both sooner.” I take a minute to wipe away my tears. Dev puts his hand on my shoulder before I continue.

“It just wasn’t something I felt I could just say to anyone. You two were the only people that kept me grounded when Simon was the only person running through my head. I couldn’t risk losing you two.” 

Dev looks at me. “Baz, I had no idea, but just remember that Niall and will always I love you. I hate that you had to think we wouldn’t be okay with any of this, because we are.”

Sometimes these two just have a way of making me smile. Niall then turns to me and smirks. “So, have you ever wanted to snog on of us, Baz?” 

_“Crowley, no.”_ I say, because it is most definitely true. “Baz, if you ever did, that’s alright. I’d be flattered actually.” I stare at Niall with wide eyes, because a thought hits me. 

“Niall, do you… do you like guys?” His mouth opens, then shuts once again. Dev is staring at him now, too. “Um. Well I have liked someone- a guy, for a while now. I guess with friends as good as you two, I didn’t feel the need to say anything. Sort of like what you just said, Baz.”

I don’t know what to say. All this time I worried that my friends where homophobic, then I find out one of them was in the same situation as I was. 

I shake my head lightly. “Niall, all this time…” He gives me a shy smile. “Can I ask who this person is? You don’t have to answer me of course.” I see him start to blink rapidly, but despite himself, some tears escape. 

I just want to give him a hug, so I do. “Niall…it’s really nothing to be upset over.” Dev says from behind us. Niall sniffs before clearing his throat. “I- It’s,” I pat him on the shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us, Niall. I’m proud of you for telling us what you just have.” 

“Yeah.” Dev adds in. “That must have taken a lot.”

Niall folds his hands in his lap and stares at his intertwined fingers. “It’s you, Dev.” He whispers. “I like you.” The room fills with the sounds of Niall silently letting out his tears.

I wrap my arms around Niall again, because I can tell he needs this. “...Niall.” Dev says, his voice breaking. I angle my head towards him and realise that he’s now crying too. Crowley, I’ve dealt with a shit ton of tears this month.

I pull Dev in to my embrace as well, and the three of us sit there clinging to each other. Before I know it, tears are also running down my cheeks. 

Tears for the shit that the past few years of our lives have been. For how much I love these two. For how broken we are and have been.

“I fucking love the two of you,” I start. “Niall, I-” He cuts me off. “It’s okay, Baz. Not everyone you love in life will love you back.” I freeze. Niall said he _liked_ Dev earlier. He just said _love._ I think Dev realised it too.

I sit back, leaning against the wall so Dev and Niall can look at eachother. 

Then Dev leans in and wipes the tears from Nialls face with his thumb, there faces inches apart. I silently will my breathing to be quieter. Then it happens. Dev presses his lips to Niall’s, lightly holding his jaw. 

Did I mention I was fucking crying? I can practically feel the love between these two. When they pull away slightly, Dev brushes his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip. His lips are quivering and it’s not long before more tears spill over. Niall does his best to smile through them.

“I love you, Dev.” He says. Just hearing it makes everything feel so much more _real._ They both turn towards me and I practically lunge for them, wrapping them in another embrace. All of us are smiling now.

“Who knew we were secretly the three gays.” It makes me happy when Niall chuckles. I pull them even closer to me. “Guess I’m the third wheel…” I start.

Dev cuts in. “You bet your ass you’re _not_ a third wheel. We love you too, Baz, remember that.” Life is being too good to me right now. 

Then the door creaks open, barely enough to see through. “...Baz?” I hear. “Simon!” I call, because that can be no one other than him.

The door opens fully and Simon grins ear-to-ear when he notices Dev, Niall and me huddled together. My heart warms when Dev and Niall both smile back.

“You’re okay with us?” Simon says. I don’t let either of them reply. “Well.” I start. “You missed quite a lot. A confession of love and a make out.” 

“Not a make out!” Niall says. I shrug. “Well, what was close to one, between these two.” I do my best to gesture to Dev and Niall, while keeping my arms around them. 

“So…” Simon drawls. “The four of us all like guys?” We all nod. “And the four of us are all in love with someone in this room…” His smile grows as he speaks. Simon plops down next to the three of us, and does his best to wrap his arms around us all. 

Life is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all so much for loving this work! This is my first actual completed fic and it gives me a certain sense of satisfaction to complete something like this!
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to a Spotify playlist I made for Baz... hehe. It has a bunch of songs I think Baz would listen to when he wants to get depressed about Simon! Here is the link to it:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/lanzilotta56/playlist/5MCbMKp2Y1M5mGSUklBdPx?si=z4I8K6LXQCCopu1D3Ec9Ig
> 
> I sure had lots of fun making the playlist and I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
